


We're Doing What?

by aimeekiwi93



Series: Heterosexual Insults [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeekiwi93/pseuds/aimeekiwi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months have passed since Copenhagen and Beca misses the German goddess. Of course, she wouldn't admit that to anyone but Chloe. So here she is, on a whim, packing her bags and heading to London for, what she hopes, is the adventure of a lifetime. [Heterosexual Insults Sequel-ish]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We're Doing What?

 

Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

Jab. Jab. Duck. Hook. Duck. Jab.

Her breath was heavy; her feet shuffling around the red leather bag. Using the back of her arm, she wiped away a few beads of sweat rolling down her temples before dropping her arms limply by her sides. Brunette flyaways stuck to the side of her head where she'd missed wiping away the persperation.

She gave herself a few moments to catch her breath and compose herself before unstrapping her black boxing gloves and removing the, now sweaty, wraps from her hands. She sighed at the feeling of freedom; spreading her fingers before cracking her knuckles.

“Done already, Becs?” came the familiar voice of her best friend.

“Yeah,” Beca breathed out, picking up her water bottle and taking a long drink. “Might go warm down with a swim.”

“No worries!” came the chirpy reply.

Beca smiled before leaving the room.

 

The brunette had finally finished college and moved across the country to Los Angeles where she had picked up a stint at a music production company. She was more than just an intern now, and her old boss had happily passed on a good reference, especially after she proved to him that she had what it took to become a music producer.

Eventually Chloe had decided to move to the West Coast, rooming with Beca in a double apartment in a high rise in the city. It had been close to work when Beca began leasing it and Chloe had managed to sort herself a job at one of the local night clubs as a bar tender.

Unbeknown to anyone, in the six months it had been since they had finished college, Chloe had spent her evenings learning bartending from her, now, ex boyfriend.

 

As Beca passed through the gym, in their apartment building, and into the pool, she smiled fondly at the memory of Chloe coming to live with her. Chloe, after all, was her best friend and as Beca remembered her friend, she remembered the countless days that she had taken her frustration out on the redhead for losing the object of her affections. Now, Beca had always been adament on her sexuality; that had been until the German woman from their international rival a capella team had shown up.

Chloe had put up with the countless hours in the gym with focus pads strapped to her hands. She'd seen the brunette sweat all emotion out of her. She'd watched as the younger woman had crawled into the lifts to ascend to their floor, crawl out of the lift and then paw at the door; all because she had drained every ounce of energy from her body as she tried to forget Copenhagen.

As Beca slid into the cool water, her mind numbing itself from where it was headed. Of course she relished the memory of the German woman, but every now and again, remembering the moments they spent together hurt. It was bittersweet. She swam several laps of the pool to allow her muscles to cool down from the rigorous exercise she had just put herself through. Her sweaty brow now covered with chlorinated water instead. It was a preferred change.

As her head came up to the surface following her final lap, she heard the sound of feet echoing throughout the room. Looking around she saw Chloe; hand on her cocked hip with a raised eyebrow. If Beca wasn't currently obsessed with someone who lived miles away, she would have thought that Chloe looked sexy as hell; sweat covering her body, glistening in the light and catching the eye.

“Beca?” Chloe called again as Beca continued to stare; nothing. “Beca!?”

The brunette shook her head, focusing on her redheaded friend. “Hm?”

“C'mon,” she said, gesturing with her head to remove herself from the small body of water. “We have to go, plus its nearly nine, she'll be home soon,”

Beca's eyes widened, making the light catch them to look like they were flahsing. Quickly pulling her hands from out under the water, she counted on her fingers. “...five...six...seven...eight...nine,”

The brunette looked back up at Chloe; she was smiling at how adorable she was. “Let's go then,” she told her friend again.

 

* * *

 

“It's a Saturday and you still work till late?” Beca asked through the microphone on her headset.

“Ja,” came the simple reply, although it broke up as the connection slowed.

That was the glory of Skype calling someone, and this wasn't even with webcam. Beca grimaced at how terrible the call would have been, but it would have been worth it, to see the grainy image of the blonde on her computer screen. Perhaps, if she was a little lucky, the image could have frozen and left an image for her to analyse.

“Why do we keep skyping?” Beca asked absent mindedly, not realising that what she had said had come out completely wrong.

“You don't want to skype any longer?”

Beca looked at her computer screen, eyes wide. It's not like she was on video or anything, but it seemed that if she were in a call, she would stare at her computer screen. She pulled her eyes away, looking at the photo on her desk of the Bella's after worlds. “No,” Beca corrected, sighing. “I miss you and I'd like to be able to message you whenever,” she told the German over the internet. “I hate time differences,”

“I know, maus,” that whole line came in broken. “I must go now. It is dinner time for me, remember?”

Beca allowed a half smile to grace her face. She wasn't happy but it was better than not having contact with the woman. “Ok, you beautiful creature,” She smacked her head. “I suppose until next time?”

The German had giggled at the slip in Beca's sentence. It still made her smile that, even after six months, Beca was still losing her words over her. “Ja, goodbye little one,”

Beca watched as the red 'End Call' button faded and the screen returned to the messaging screen.

 

Sensing Beca was now free from the call to the otherside of the world, Chloe slunk into the small room that the brunette called the office. She walked up behind Beca's chair, resting her hands on her shoulders and giving a quick squeeze.

“Our conversations are getting shorter,” Beca admitted to her friend.

“It's been six months, Becs,” Chloe told her, trying to reason with her. “If she's in the same boat as you, then she sure as hell doesn't want to be skyping with you,”

Beca propped her elbows on the desk, allowing her head to fall into her hands. Chloe removed her hands from the smaller woman's shoulders and rubbed a quick circle on her back.

“Why don't you go and see her?” Chloe offered.

That was definitely a long shot but it could be possible. Beca mulled the idea over. She knew high school German and that might be enough for her to make it by over there. She picked her head back up, straightened her posture and typed out a message to the German woman.

 

_'So I was just thinking, it's been six months since we saw each other and I might miss you...but I would totally punch you if you told anyone that...I had a bit of money pushed aside for some new gear, but I was thinking of booking flights to Germany...'_

 

Hitting enter, Beca exhaled the breath she was holding, feeling the relief wash over her. She looked up at her friend, who had been reading over her shoulder, and grinned.

“You, Mitchell, are ardorable,” Chloe told her, pinching her cheeks till Beca pulled away with a scowl on her face.

“I am not adorable,” Beca protested. “I'm badass,”

Chloe nodded her head with a raised eyebrow, “Sure you are Miss 'I miss you',”

“You tell anyone and you're dead to me,” she threatened, a blank expression covering her face.

The ginger held her fingers to her mouth and pretended to tremble. “I'm _so_ scared,” she told the brunette before leaving the office with a bounce in her step.

 

* * *

 

Beca couldn't sit still. She had moved from her office, to the lounge, sitting on the couch for all of two minutes before walking into the kitchen. She was met by Chloe preparing something for dinner.

Planting herself on one of the stools that sat around the centre island, she clasped her hands in front of her, fiddling with one of her rings.

“Calm down,” Chloe told her, not looking up from the capsicum she was slicing.

“I can't,” Beca replied, ceasing to play with her ring and beginning to now ping her hair tie around her wrist.

“Seriously?” Chloe asked, cocking her eyebrow and taking a glace at the time displayed on the microwave. “It's been six hours, she'll be asleep now. Remember; time difference,”

“Yeah, I know,” It was almost as if Beca was whining. “I just want to know an answer,”

“If I had known this is how you were going to act, I totally would have told you to stay with Jesse instead of telling him,” the ginger declared, earning a death glare from the brunette. “What?” she shrugged her shoulders.

“I don't lie,”

“Often,” Chloe added.

“When have I ever lied?”

“When you had the internship last year,”

Beca stopped playing with her hair tie, raising a finger in a matter-of-fact way. “Didn't lie. With held information. Totally different, Beale,”

Chloe smirked, this was keeping Beca's mind off the woman halfway across the world. “Essentially a lie,” Chloe teased.

“You're a little shit,” Beca laughed, her mind drained of all previous emotion. “What are you cooking anyway?”

“Food,”

“That was so clever,” Beca deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Beca had, had a difficult time sleeping that night. She had followed her normal routine; dinner, shower, a couple of beers with Chloe and then up to bed. She had slid under the covers, hoping that the small amount of alcohol in her bloodstream was enough to cause drowsiness. But alas, her body decided to process the beer faster than usual and the light haze that she was in had gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She rolled in her bed, taking a look at her alarm clock. _11:12pm_. She furrowed her brow, holding her hands in front of her face; not that she could see them in the dark. Mouthing numbers as she counted on her fingers, she deduced that it was 8:12am in Germany. Sliding herself back out of her covers and treading lightly through the apartment hallway and down to the office, she hoped like hell that there was a reply from the blonde woman on her Skype.

Pulling out the desk chair and tapping the space bar on the keyboard to wake the computer from it's sleep, she sat, nervously bouncing her leg as she let Skype load.

Of course, now was the time that the drowsiness took over her senses. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne and it would have shown in the way she slow blinked.

“Hurry up,” Beca whispered to herself as her messages began popping up. Watching the left hand side bar, she watched as _that_ name appeared with a little orange spot.

 

_'I have seen Germany many times, I have a better plan. Book a flight for London to arrive on the 25 th of June. I will be there waiting. Take some time off work. See you soon x.'_

 

Holy. Fuck.

Beca's sleepiness had passed. Her eyes were wide, her face bearing a small, but adorable smile. She wanted to pount her fists on the desk out of sheer happiness but decided against it, thinking it could possibly wake Chloe. But what did that matter right now? Beca couldn't contain herself as she ran back down the hallway, throwing Chloe's door open.

“I'm going to London!”

 

//

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I did so much research for this. I am so proud of it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Feel free to leave a review. Anyone that resides in London should give me some tips :D  
> Also, follow my tumblr! Justkeewee tumblr com

 

“ _I'm going to London!”_

Beca had come into Chloe's room during the middle of the night, waking the woman from her sleep. She was yelling about going to London? Or so she thought.

“Becs,” Chloe had said, her tone laced with sleep. “That's great, honestly, but it's the middle of the night,”

Beca had jumped on the older woman's bed, straddling her. “I know, but it's exciting!” she reasoned.

Chloe pushed the brunette off her, watching as she slid from her spot and landing on the floor with a thud. “That's not really a good enough reason,” Chloe told her, propping herself on her elbow and looking down on her friend on the floor. “Can we discuss this in the morning?”

Beca was so hyped up on the fact she would be seeing the German woman again that even Chloe wouldn't be able to calm her down. She was love sick, and as adorable as it seemed, it really wasn't all that adorable at nearly one in the morning. “Please Beca, I know you're excited, but I'd really like to sleep,”

Beca sat on the floor, legs spread wide and arms flopped in front of her. She looked up at the ginger and pouted. “Fine,” she said, removing her pout and glaring.

Chloe extended an arm so that Beca could pull herself to her feet. “See you in the morning,” she farewelled.

As Beca reached the door, she turned back, pouting again and muttered, “It _is_ morning,” and then closed the door.

She moved her way out of Chloe's doorway, making sure to close the door behind her, and turning right down the hall to return to the office. She had flights to book, currency to change, work to email and a German woman to reply to.

Repositioning herself in her chair in front of the desk, she glanced back at the photo of the Bella's, smiling at it. They were the very reason that this was happening; the same reason she had this group of friends. She sighed, looking back to her computer screen and typing out a message to the blonde woman.

_'I'm about to book flights. What time should I be arriving?'_

Beca hit enter, assuming that the German had already booked her own.

_'I'm booked on a British Airways, I land at 11:40am London time.'_

Beca browsed the flights, there were nine per day out of LAX, but she wanted the best one to match up with Kommissar's landing time. Price was not a huge deal, she had money to spare, but that wasn't really anyone elses business.

_'I have two options; United Airlines or Air New Zealand...'_

Beca wasn't certain as to why a foreign airline would be operating soley between the United States and England, but who was she to question it? United Airlines would get her there an hour before the German arrived, or the Air New Zealand one would get her there only twenty minutes before hand.

_'Go with Air New Zealand, better service, no over weight fees, cheaper for extra baggage, higher ranked than United Airlines. Both use 777-300's but Air New Zealand has dragon livery on one of them,'_

_'Once I've booked, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight.'_

_'Gute nacht, maus.'_

Beca yawned. She had become sleepy as the excitement from the German's reply had started to wear off. She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, attempting to keep her awake a little bit longer. She wasn't sure if it would work as she yawned again, her eyelids becoming heavy with every waking moment. Turning up the brightness on her computer in a further attempt to keep herself awake, she manouvered through the web page, looking at her different options when booking.

Quickly checking her bank balance, she decided that she would book herself into business class, because a ten and a half hour long overnight flight would mean she wanted sleep. And there was no way in hell that Beca would be able to sleep if she was stuck in cattle class; she'd attempted that as she and the Bella's had returned from Copehagen.

Sending a final message to the German, she shut off her computer and lazily walked down the hall, making a right turn into her bedroom and throwing herself onto her bed. She moaned loudly as her body sunk into the mattress beneath her and she reached around for the blankets she had thrown off earlier.

 

* * *

 

**24 th January, 13:02. USA.**

 

“Beca!” came a yell from down the hallway.

“Yeah?” Beca yelled back, unpacking and repacking her suitcase for the sixth time that day.

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, nearing Beca's room. “Packed everything?” the red head asked, sticking her head through the door to check on her friend.

“I'm certain,” Beca replied, turning to look at her with a nervous smile on her face.

“Good, let's get all this back into your suitcase, chuck those locks on it and get it into the car,” Chloe suggested, leaving the brunette with her mess. She quickly yelled out in a teasing voice, “Don't want you missing that flight to London!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca muttered under her breath as she put her items back into her suitcase for the, hopefully, final time that day.

Zipping it up and attaching security tags, she double checked her carry on. Literally taking only her laptop, headphones and her passport. Slinging the carryon over her shoulder she departed her room, suitcase in tow.

“Chlo?” Beca asked as she entered the living room, Chloe looked at her, curious as to what she had to say. “I feel scared. I've never travelled alone,”

Chloe smiled at her friend. “Remember that blonde woman on the other end?” Beca's face lit up. “You'll be meeting her soon enough,”

Beca took a deep breath, walking out the door that Chloe held open for her.

 

* * *

**24 th January, 14:48. USA.**

 

Chloe had allowed plenty of time to travel through the streets of L.A, hoping that she could manage to get Beca out to the airport in time for her check in. On the drive out, she had watched the brunette fiddle with one of her rings; she was obviously nervous. Whether that was about the flight or about meeting the Kommissar in London, Chloe wasn't sure.

Beca had thanked the weather gods for the clear skies a light beeze. She hated flying and considering she'd never flown alone, she was even more nervous. Chloe had tried reassuring her as she checked in her luggage that everything was going to be okay, but Beca thought that this would just jinx everything.

“Stop thinking about everything so negatively,” Chloe had told her, ending with a little giggle.

“But I can't!” Beca whined back like a child. “There are so many things that could go wrong with this whole trip, starting with the fact that my plane could fall out of the sky,”

“Over water; soft landing,” Chloe joked, trying to humour her.

“Are you kidding? Falling from thirty-five thousand feet would still feel like hitting cement. Ever heard of a thing called terminal velocity?”

“Failed college,” Chloe shrugged. “C'mon, lets go to Starbucks before you head through security,”

Yuck. Beca hated Starbucks but she followed behind Chloe anyway, taking a seat when the ginger went to order.

It was only a few moments before Chloe came and sat back down with her. “You really need to chill Beca,”

The brunette was fidgeting again and it caused her to be unaware that her friend was even talking to her. Chloe had reached out and touched Beca's hand, startling her. “Jesus!”

“I did try talking to you, but you kinda ignored me,”

“Sorry,” Beca said, stilling her nervous movements for just a second before she started spinning the industrial piercing. “You know how I get when I fly,”

“Take your mind off it,” Chloe suggested. “What are you gonna get up to in London?”

“Well, it would be kind of wrong to go to London and not go to Buckingham Palace,” Beca dropped her hand from her ear and shrugged. “The London Eye, Tower of London,” Beca started listing off things she could be doing in London in a few hours, and Chloe smiled as she listened to the brunette. She'd successfully taken her mind off her fear.

 

* * *

**  
24 th January, 16:20. USA.**

 

“ _Air New Zealand and Star Alliance welcome passengers travelling on flight NZ2 to London Heathrow seated in business class and premium economy to board now,”_

Beca drew in a deep breath, holding it for a while before exhaling. She stood from her spot at the gate, looking down at the seat to make sure she hadn't left any of her belongings, and retrieved her boarding pass and passport from a secure pocket inside of her bag. She remembered how Chloe had given her a lecture about not leaving such important documents inside of her bag, but Beca had brushed her off, assuring her that everything would be fine.

Walking over to the gate, she waited a short time before handing her documents over to be checked. The lady behind the counter was dressed in purple and had her hair pulled up in a tight bun. Beca wondered why on earth anyone would want to dress like that for work, it looked damned uncomfortable.

“Kia Ora, Miss Mitchell,” she greeted Beca, and Beca made a mental note to find out what that even meant. “Everything is good. We hope you enjoy your flight,”

Beca gave a weak smile to the lady, keeping her mouth shut for fear that she might give away how nervous she was when it came to flying. Proceeding down the air bridge, she walked straight on the plane, being greeted with several more 'kia ora's' before showing her boarding pass to the in-flight manager and walking down one of the aisles to locate her seat.

“Eleven kay,” she whispered to herself over and over as she looked on the overhead compartments to find her seat. “Ah, eleven kay,”

She felt a little less nervous now that she had found her seat. A relatively large curved booth in black and white awaited her. She was greatful she had a window seat as it meant that no one would be seated next to her. She wasn't sure about how she liked not siting facing forward, but only time would tell. Taking only her headphones out of her carry on, she stowed the bag in the overhead compartment. Well, attempting to. A flight attendent was soon on hand to assist the short woman in stowing her personal items.

Taking her seat and strapping herself in, she focussed on her in-flight entertainment. She was amused when the screen said “Kia Ora Beca Mitchell – Seat K11”. She quickly pulled out her phone, wanting desperately to know what those words actually meant and in what language. Tapping out what she wanted, she discovered, like she had assumed, that it was a greeting and in the Maori language. She had no idea that language even existed but she rolled with it.

Opening up her Skype app, she quickly wrote out a message to the German woman, who would no doubt be asleep, but still, there was no harm in letting her know that she was on the flight bound for London and that they would be reunited in near on eleven hours.

Beca sighed, leaning back into her chair. She smiled, glad she booked business class, even more so when the same flight attendent who helped her with her bag returned.

“Could I get you a drink?” she offered.

And who was Beca to refuse a drink of _something_ at nearly 5pm. “Sure, I'll take a burbon, please,” Beca replied. At least it would be something to take the edge off the nerves that were now stirring in her again.

To Beca's surprise, her phone buzzed and as she glanced down, she smiled. Kommissar was awake and had replied to her.

_'Have a safe flight, maus. I will see you shortly,'_

_'Hardly shortly. Still have 11 hours to go,'_

_'I will be sleeping through most of that time,'_

_'I will be trying to, too,'_

_'Surely your plane is nearly boarded now? You must go?'_

_'Yes. I think we are about to pull out,'_

_'Before you go, tell me, did you get the plane with the dragon?'_

_'Sadly not, but it is completely black.'_

_'Ah, it is the newest of their 777-300 fleet,'_

_'How do you know so much?'_

_'I like planes, anyway, little one, turn your phone off and enjoy the flight.'_

This short conversation Beca had was enough to settle her again as the flight attendents armed their doors, showed their safety briefing, which Beca thought was awesome as it was themed, and pushed back from the gate.

 

* * *

**  
25 th January, 11:17. UK.**

 

Beca had awoken from her relatively peaceful sleep as the captain had announced that they were beginning their final approach into London. Beca had carefully wiped the sleep out of her eyes, as to not smudge her eyeliner, and had leant forward to peer at the scenery out the plane window.

She noticed they were quite low to the ground and flipped the channel on her screen to show the flight path and estimated arrival time. Five or so minutes to go. She smiled to herself.

Beca had managed to survive a ten and a half hour long flight, overseas, by herself and the word proud didn't even cover how Beca felt. Never in a million years did she think that she would accomplish an international flight on her own.

The feeling of excitement totally overtook Beca's senses, even as a little bout of turbulance jolted the aircraft. The shaking in her hands was probably still nerves, but her mind was wandering. At this moment Kommissar would also be on her flight bound for London. She glanced at the clock on the screen which was now showing 11:23 and from memory the German was due to land at around 11:40. Beca wanted to squeal but quickly composed herself. That kind of behaviour was hardly the kind that happened in business class, but that couldn't stop the huge grin on her face.

She was a dork.

That much she knew.

 

* * *

**  
25 th January, 11:38. UK.**

 

Beca had been one of the first to depart the plane and had almost raced through the skybridge, through initial customs and down to baggage claim. It didn't matter if the bags weren't there yet, she just felt like time was going faster if she did everything fast.

Of course, she had to be careful that it didn't look like she was hyped up on some kind of drug, not that she was, it was just some of the looks she was getting. She had immediately sent a text to Chloe telling her that she had arrived, but of course, it was still the middle of the night back home. Beca was thankful to have slept on her flight otherwise she was certain she would be suffering from the worst jetlag right now. She also made certain to send a message to Kommissar, who Beca knew wouldn't receive the message till she landed and connected to an international cell signal, but that wasn't going to stop her.

She waited around five minutes beside the conveyor belt, not bothering to grab a trolley for her bag as it had wheels. She thanked herself for business class again, because it gave her bag priority in leaving the aircraft. Watching as the black belt passed around it's loop, she watched as the bag started coming. One by one they were plucked off before she spotted hers. Grabbing it and pulling it off, she made her way though her final leg of security and ending up in the terminal building.

Beca cursed as she remembered that the German had told her that her flight was landing in terminal 5. She tried remembering the other instructions that the woman had given her. Panic rose in her chest before she quickly remembered. Bus or train. Both were free.

Taking her chances with the bus, she found the stop and jumped on. Hopefully it wouldn't take her too long to get to the terminal.

 

* * *

 

**25 th January, 11:56. UK.**

 

Beca had successfully managed to get herself from terminal 2 to terminal 5 and it looked like she was just in time. Kommissar's flight had landed 8 minutes late, meaning that she was probably still going through customs as the brunette waited.

Of course, Beca waited almost directly infront of the arrivals door, waiting for the German to walk through. She smiled as her mind continued calling her the 'German' considering most of the passengers that were about to walk through that door were German.

Passengers soon flooded out the door, Beca thinking she had caught a glimpse of the DSM woman, only to find out that it was just someone who looked very similar.

Continuing to watch, her mind had no doubt about it when she saw _her_ German come through those doors. Part of her wanted to run up and hug the woman, but she figured that she was too cool for that (she had to retain her badass persona, even though it failed her on more than one occasion).

“Beca!” came the accented voice. God, how Beca had missed the sound of that; Skype calls just didn't do it justice.

Beca beamed, “Luisa!”

The Kommissar rounded the masses of people, waiting for their own friends or family, and walked straight up to Beca, taking her in a tight embrace. “I missed you, Maus,” she told Beca.

“Skyping sucks,” Beca told her and the pair giggled.

“I believe we had a hotel to find?” the blonde told her. Beca knew that there had already been a hotel booked and she was thankful it was. She could use a shower to freshen up.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry about the wait. I became caught up in work, and I am doing research for this fic to try and make it as accurate as possible. Well, now you know why the fic is called what it is.  
> I hope you're enjoying it and if you have any feedback about whether I've got something right or wrong, please feel free to correct me.  
> As you may have noticed Kommissar thinking about the fact they had slept together, please remember that this is a rough continuation of Heterosexual Insults.  
> Anyway, I really, really hope you enjoyed it.

“As happy as I am to see you, Maus,” the Kommissar had started. “I do not understand why we couldn't just meet at your terminal,” Beca looked up at the German, slightly puzzled. She had picked up on the expression and proceeded to explain. “There are trains that depart from terminals one, two and three. They will get us to Paddington,”

“Oh,” Beca said, her expression showing a hint of sadness.

“I am happy that you came to meet me, however,” the blonde told her.

Beca made note of the fact that the German was wary of her facial expressions before speaking up. “I have an idea,” the blonde looked at Beca, cocking an eyebrow. “There are trains that run between stations, surely we can catch a train down to one of the other terminals and can link into the city?”

“You know, for a maus you are smart,”

Beca and the Kommissar had successfully navigated their way around the trains and sat in relative silence as they were sped towards their destination. It was an hour long train ride as opposed to sitting in traffic for a couple of hours, and the Kommissar had decided it was decently cheaper.

“As gorgeous as you are, I'd like to know when are we leaving?” Beca asked, pulling her gaze from out the train window and towards the woman she was travelling with. She got a curious reply and Beca continued. “I haven't booked a return flight yet,”

“I do not know when we shall leave,” came the simple reply. “I had other ideas but I wasn't sure if you like the idea or not,”

“Humour me,” Beca offered.

“We are going to travel the world,”

Beca's jaw dropped. The fact that the German had kept such a straight face as she said it, and her eyes gave no hint of it being a joke, the shorter brunette was taken aback. “We're doing what?”

“We are going to travel the world,” came the simple statement for the second time.

“How do you know if I can afford this?” Beca asked her, her palms beginning to sweat out of anxiousness.

“You won the worlds, maus,” came the blonde's reply. “There was a cash prize which was no doubt split between your team, leaving some of it behind for the Bella's group,”

Beca couldn't deny it. There had been a nice sum of money put into her account, but that wasn't what she had used to get her to London. “What makes you so sure I used those funds?”

“The fact you have asked me that makes me change my mind,”

Beca's brow furrowed and before she had the chance to speak, the train intercom sounded throughout the carriage. “ _Next stop, Paddington Station,_ ”.

“Keep that thought in your brain. It appears to be our stop,”

Beca muttered something under her breath about the correct idiom being 'hold that thought', but it went unnoticed by the tall blonde.

Departing the train, the pair made their way onto the main road before Luisa pulled out her phone. Beca watched as she opened Google Maps, sighing in relief when it told the pair that it was only a five minute walk.

“I booked us in for the Dolphin Hotel, it is right next to Hyde Park, not a bad price per night either,” the blonde had told her as they walked. “And just further down the road there is the palace,”

Beca smiled, not replying. As much as she had managed to sleep on her flight, she was still tired, after all it was only around 5am Los Angeles time. The Kommissar picked up on Beca's silence, and worried for a moment that it was her. “Are you okay, maus?”

Beca shook the weariness from her face and looked up at the blonde. “I'm just a little tired is all,”

“I thought you slept on your flight?”

“I did, but it must have been restless because I feel so exhausted right now,”

The German put her phone in her pocket and reached her newly freed arm around Beca's shoulder, rubbing soothing circles where her thumb lay. “How about a power nap, and then we shall eat,”

'I saw a pile of food joints back there,” Beca mentioned, more meaning the fact they had walked past a Burger King and that was something familiar to her.

 

* * *

 

The hotel was small, Kommissar knew this already. The walls were painted a light yellow, with the skirting boards painted white. It was as modern as an old place could be done up, and it would suit their needs.

Beca didn't care right now as she flopped herself on the double bed, she wanted to sleep as quickly as possible so that she could spend as much time with the German girl as possible.

Luisa knew the brunette was tired, watching as she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She took the liberty to position their bags a little better than the way they had been haphazardly thrown before opening the French doors to the balcony. She stood out them, watching over the central city street, smiling as her thoughts drifted to the brunette who slept.

She thought about how Beca seemed a little...off. There was something that wasn't quite the same about her when they had first met at the car show. Even in Copenhagen she had seemed different, admittedly, they had slept together before doing anything else, they hadn't even gone on a date. Perhaps the blonde still intimidated her.

She hoped that in time that perhaps the woman would open up to her, because in reality, the brunette had just flown halfway around the world to see her.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” came the sleep laden voice of the American.

The Kommissar had found herself standing on the balcony of their hotel room for longer than the hour she had allocated for the brunette to sleep. She turned from her forward leaning position against the railings to turn to face Beca who was standing in the doorway, shoulder leaned up against the door frame.

“Hallo,” she greeted back in her native tongue.

“Whatcha doing out here?” 

The German tried to find any reason, but there wasn't one. Nothing could explain why she had been standing outside till the sun had started disappearing. “I think I became lost in my thoughts,” she replied honestly.

“Well, can I take this beautiful woman out for dinner?” Beca kicked herself mentally. Even after everything that they'd been through, Beca always managed to vocalise something that was best left in her head.

The blonde realised this, smirking at the shorter woman, before approaching the door. Beca moved out of the way so that the German could enter the room. “They have wifi here, yes?” the blonde asked, before remembering that she was the one who booked the hotel.

“I don't actually think they do,” Beca told her, switching the wireless function on, on her cellphone. “They're not appearing in my wifi list,”

“Well that is a shame,” the blonde sighed, she figured she should have probably done some more planning. This wasn't perfect.

“Wait!” Beca almost yelled in her excitement. “There's a free wifi signal showing,”

The Kommissar pulled out her iPad, logging herself into the network before pulling up Google Maps again to attempt to decide where they were going to head for dinner. “There's a place caled Angus Steakhouse just up the road?” she offered.

“Sure,” Beca agreed, pulling on her shoes and following the taller woman out the door.

 

* * *

 

The pair had been seated at a table rather quickly, but both glancing at the clock on the wall, it wasn't even 5pm yet. Beca quickly did the maths and figured it would be about 9am back home in Los Angeles and then she quickly remembered that she hadn't sent any kind of 'I'm alive' messages to Chloe.

“Excuse me,” she told the German, quickly pulling out her cellphone. She figured she would regret roaming internationally and paying extra for the text, but it was Chloe; in the end, she was Beca's best friend.

' _Hey red, forgot to txt to say that I made it to London ok. I'm currently about to have dinner with the freaking goregous german, fuck, she is seriously so gorgeous. But yea, roaming is expensive so I might not reply immediately. We found a wireless hotspot, so I will be able to skype and facebook message you x.'_

“Was that the one from your group that you call 'Red'?” Luisa asked, her eyebrow cocked out of curiousity.

Beca nodded, turning off her phone and tucking it back into her pocket. “Have we decided if we are going to have a starter?”

“I think we should get the potato skins,” she told the shorter woman.

Beca agreed and when their waiter came back they placed their order, making sure to order their mains at the same time, because lets be honest, it would usually be breakfast time for Beca.

The wait was relatively short, and the pair sat in silence, taking moments to sip from the water that they had been given upon arrival.

“Why did we agree to this?” Beca asked curiously.

Kommissar looked up at Beca, perhaps she was misinterpreting, but did Beca _not_ want to be here? “Do you not wish to be here, maus?”

Beca smirked, shaking her head. “I do want to be here, but _why_ are we here,”

“At this restaurant, or in this country?”

“This country,”

Kommissar was the one to smirk, and Beca took notice of this. The German had a plan. “What if I told you that we were going to be flying to the Maldives in a few days?”

Beca's brow furrowed. Did she really just say the Maldives? Her heart started pounding at the suddeness of this all; there was literally no time to process what the woman in front of her had just said. She gulped a mouthful of water, when in reality she practically skulled the glass. She coughed as the last drops of water found their way into her lungs. “Wait, what?”

“That is why you have not booked a return trip home,” she told the brunette shrugging her shoulders. “Now, you will tell me what you told me on the train. How you might not have money, how you might not have enough time off from work, but what you fail to realise is that I have talked to _'Red'_ and she will cover for you depending on where we go,”

“What do you mean she will cover for me?” Beca asked, a little annoyed that her best friend was now apparently in on this.

The waiter approached with their starter, placing the plate on the table and leaving quickly. He must have sensed the tension between the two women.

“Never mind, I would much rather discuss this in private,” the blonde dismissed, leaving Beca on the opposite of the table practically fuming.

 

* * *

 

By the time the pair had calmed down, enjoyed their courses and caught up on the last six months, it was nearly 7:30pm and it was time to collect the bill. The Kommissar had waved Beca off as she had tried to pay for the meal, and Beca wasn't one to argue when a gorgeous, German goddess was paying for her meal.

Stepping out of the food joint, the pair realised how much colder the weather was. They knew that they were travelling in winter, but dropping to what felt like 35 degrees just didn't cut it.

“I don't know why you American's use fahrenheit,” the German had told her. “It makes no sense for water to freeze at 32 degrees. Below freezing makes sense to be a negative number,”

“So if it's about 35 degrees now, what is it actually,” Beca challenged.

“For someone whose native language is English, that was a terrible sentence,”

“Well, I would say it's 35 degrees fahrenheit, right? So what is it in degrees celcius?”

The German quickly did the maths in her head. “It's about 1 degree,”

“And how does that make more sense than 35 degrees?”  
“Because, you see this frost forming?” the blonde gestured towards the leaves that were, in fact, freezing over. Beca nodded her head in agreement. “It means it is nearly freezing, and a freezing temperature makes more sense to be 0 than 32, just like water boiling is 100 degrees, it makes no sense to boil at 212 degrees fahrenheit,”

The more Beca thought about it, the more it made sense. With that thought, they had arrived back at their hotel. She thanked fuck for that because it really was freezing outside, and that reminded her that Kommissar had told her that they would be flying to the Maldives in a few days. The Maldives was tropical, wasn't it?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Of course I wish I did.
> 
> AN: So I wasn't really sure to continue with Heterosexual Insults, so I decided I would branch off it and take a few bits and pieces from it. I have a well thought out plan and I've done a bit of research into what I'm doing.  
> Reviews are awesome :) And ideas are 100% welcome. I might not be able to fit all of them, but I can try.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
